This invention relates to monitoring systems.
The invention is more particularly concerned with systems for monitoring threats to an aircraft such as from ground obstructions or hostile forces.
Aircraft often carry sensors to warn of threats or potential threats to the aircraft. These sensors may, for example, include radar warning receivers, missile approach warning receivers or the like. The problem with such sensors is that their number makes it difficult for the pilot to read and interpret the information they provide, especially in circumstances where he is subjected to a high work load. It is also often necessary to control operation of one sensor in accordance with information received from others of the sensors which places an additional burden on the pilot.